Auf Wiedersehen
by I-am-L
Summary: Soltó el último suspiro que daría en su vida antes de murmurar "Auf wiedersehen, mein kleiner Italianer..." y exhalar en ello su último aliento.  rated:T por la muerte de un personaje


Es la primera historia de Hetalia que subo aquí... creo que tal vez Chibitalia está un poco OOC, pero sólo un poco...  
>Obviamente, Hetalia no me pertenece...<br>Espero la Historia sea de su agrado...  
>Tiene frases o palabras en alemán o italiano, la traducción está al final.<p>

* * *

><p>-"¿El Sacro Imperio me quiere?" pregunta la pequeña Italia bajo la luz del medio día, estando acomodado al lado del interpelado, recostado con su cabeza sobre las piernas de él.<p>

-"Sí. Y mucho. _Ich hab' dich so sehr Lieb, mein kleiner... Nein, ich... ich liebe dich..."_responde suavemente, muy sonrojado mientras le acaricia el cabello con suavidad y delicadeza.

La Pequeña Italia no entiende alemán, pero sabe el significado de las palabras de su pareja. Se sonroja con suavidad mientras acaricia su rostro con sus manitas. El Sacro Imperio no puede evitar sonrojarse y posar sus labios sobre los del más pequeño, en un beso casto y puro. Se mantienen abrazados, ambos sonrientes y deseando estar así para siempre.

Un rato después, Italia está pintando unas rosas mientras Sacro Imperio -quien no entiende nada de pintura- le mira embelesado. A ratos, logra robarle a las rosas la atención del pequeño, abrazándolo o acariciando su cabello, su punto débil.

"Italiaaaa!" se oye la voz de Austria a lo lejos, llamando a su pequeño sirviente.

-"Debo irme.. O el señor Austria se enojará conmigo..." dice la Pequeña Italia poniéndose de pie.

-"Claro. Nos vemos mañana, _mein Liebe."_dice levantándose también.

-"_Ciao, il mio amore..._Hasta mañana" dice con ternura antes de besarlo y salir corriendo a atender el llamado de su amo.

El Sacro Imperio se quedó atontando por el beso durante algunos segundos y después seguir con su camino. Pasó todo lo que restaba del día pensando en su pequeño enamorado.

A la mañana siguiente, el Sacro Imperio se levantó temprano y salió hacia la casa de Austria, pensando en ir a encontrar a su pequeño. Grande fue su sorpresa al llega y encontrar las puertas cerradas. Tocó un par de veces hasta que salió Hungría a atender.

-"Oh... Sacro Imperio, eres tú..." dijo ella "Yo... Tengo órdenes estrictas de no abrirte la puerta y mucho menos dejarte pasar... Lo siento mucho..."

-"¿Qué?" fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de conmocionado Sacro Imperio.

-"Sólo sé eso... No me dio razones... Pero, en mi opinión, es mejor que no te acerques por un rato..." dijo evitando mirarlo "ah... Y mejor hazlo así si quieres evitarle problemas a Italia..."

Y cerró la puerta sin más palabras.

Él se quedó afuera consternado, sin saber qué había pasado. Obviamente, a pesar de las recomendaciones de Hungría, no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos sin saber qué pasaba dentro de aquella casa de locos, y más sabiendo lo inestable que era Austria.

No. No podía. Tenía que contactar a su pequeño.

Rodeó la mansión hasta la ventana del cuarto de su Pequeña Italia. Tomó un papel y escribió en él: "¿Qué ha pasado? No te he visto y no me dejan entrar. Estoy preocupado." Metió aquella misiva por la esquina de la ventana y se quedó ahí, esperando alguna respuesta.

Pasaron muchos minutos, el Sacro Imperio estaba por darse por vencido e irse, pero vio caer un papel enrollado al pasto: "Te veo en el prado. Tengo poco tiempo. Corre."

Salió corriendo inmediatamente hacia allá. En su ataque de adrenalina no notó que la letra era diferente a la de Italia. Tampoco notó que todo aquello era una trampa.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del cuerpo, el Sacro Imperio llegó extremadamente agitado a aquel prado. Buscó con la mirada, pero no encontró a su pequeño ahí.

-"Sacro Imperio." oyó a alguien llamar detrás suyo. Se volvió y encontró a Austria.

-"oh... Hola... Eh, ¿No sabe dónde está Italia?" preguntó tímidamente.

-"De eso vengo a hablarte... Vengo a pedirte de la manera más atenta que no vuelvas a hablar con él. _Vergess ihn..._ Haz como si nunca le hubieras conocido, si en serio le aprecias... Yo sé que eres un jovencito correcto y de principios, por lo que sabrás entender y respetar mi decisión. _Bitte, besuch ihn nicht... Geh... Komm nie wieder zurück.." _dijo el austriaco con frialdad, pero sin perder la cortesía.

-"_A... Aber.. Warum?_" susurró perplejo en su natal alemán, sin encontrar palabras para expresarse.

_-"Du weißt es schon..._Tu bien sabes por qué..." habló antes de dar un par de pasos, caminando con porte y elegancia. Poco después se volvió y añadió: "ah... Y alístate, Sacro... Mañana sales hacia el frente de guerra..."

Y se fue.

El Sacro Imperio se quedó deshecho a medio prado, sin saber que decir o pensar... Poco después se dio cuenta: Austria se había enterado de su relación con Italia. Sonaba lógico que quisiera separarlos. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, y él a limpiarlas furiosamente, negándose a que le vieran llorar.

Todo ese día se la pasó preguntándose cómo demonios había pasado eso. La única persona que tenía la respuesta era Italia. Tenía que hablar con él, fuera como fuera. Contempló entrar a la casa, mandar mensajes y mil cosas más, pero no pudo. El miedo a cual pudiera ser el sino de su pequeño lo paralizaba: sabía que si hacía alguna tontería Italia sufriría algún tipo de consecuencias desagradables. No podía hacer nada.

"Y, como si no pudiera ya ser peor, mañana he de partir a esa estúpida guerra. _Verdammter Krieg..." _pensaba el rubio mientras se encontraba al borde de la desesperación.

Aquella noche no durmió. Fantasmas de su amado niño le robaban el sueño.

Desvelado, ojeroso y pálido salió para irse a enlistar para pelear. En unas cuantas horas debería partir y aún no tenía noticias del italiano. No quería irse así. No podía. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Caminaba como alma en pena a lo largo del río, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la ciudad para marcharse y enfrentarse al enemigo, al dolor e incluso a la muerte; todo esto sin saber nada de su enamorado.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio a lo lejos.

-"I...Italia..." dijo corriendo hacia él, esperando poderlo abrazar, pero en cambio, cuando éste lo vio, el miedo y la tristeza se mezclaron en sus ojos.

-"Sa... Sacro Imperio..." dijo por lo bajo, dando un paso hacia atrás para evitar que la mano de éste tomara la suya.

-"¿Q.. Qué es lo que pasa?" dijo, dolido al verle rechazar aquella muestra de afecto.

-"El Sr. Austria se enteró... Se enojó porque le dije que no estaba seguro de lo que yo sentía, que estaba confundido... Y... Yo... Ya no estoy confundido... Ya no te quiero como novio... No puedo verte más... Ya no... _Mi dispiace..." _dijo sin mirarle, con la voz quebrándosele en cada letra.

Las palabras le cayeron como cubetada de agua helada. Se quedó sin aliento y las lágrimas le nublaron la vista, pero se negó a llorarlas.

-"¿Hasta aquí llegamos, entonces? ¿En serio ya no me quieres más?" dijo con una tranquilidad que no poseía.

-"Sí... _Mi dispiace..."_susurró el italiano y se fue, enjugando sus lágrimas silenciosas.

_-"Nein, es tut _mir_ noch mehr Leid..."_susurró para sí.

El corazón del Sacro Imperio se rompió en mil pedazos al escucharlo, por lo cual todo dejó de importarle. No pudo darse cuenta de que aquellas palabras fueron influenciadas por Austria. No notó que Italia dijo todo aquello a Austria por miedo. No pudo percatarse de que el italiano le quería mucho. Sin saber todo esto y con el corazón roto, partió a la guerra en aquel estado de muerte en vida.

Horas después, el Sacro Imperio estaba en la guerra. Una mala decisión llevó a él y a su ejército a una emboscada peligrosa. La situación era delicada, no podía permitirse más malas decisiones. No ahora. A su alrededor, hombres luchaban, algunos ganaban, otros morían.

"Ya no te quiero como novio... No puedo verte más... Ya no... _Mi dispiace..."_resonó la voz de Italia en su cabeza, repitiendo aquellas terribles palabras.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, pero ya era tarde: aquellos segundos de distracción habían sido suficientes para condenarle. Tenía al enemigo encima. Un certero golpe le derribó al piso, haciéndole luchar por retomar el aliento antes de que una firme estocada le perforara entre el hombro y el pecho.

Un grito provocado por el agudo dolor punzante escapó de sus labios mientras la sangre comenzaba a derramarse a su alrededor, manchando sus ropas y el suelo. Aquel líquido carmesí corría en torrentes mientras el frio comenzaba a apoderarse del Sacro Imperio Romano.

Su respiración se volvió irregular, el simple hecho de tomar aire se volvía una hazaña cada vez más complicada. Se dio cuenta de que su fin estaba muy cerca.

Un par de lágrimas rebeldes se le escaparon entre aquella agonía. El dolor físico no las producía. No. Le dolía más el saber que no iba a volver a ver a su pequeño, ni si quiera de lejos.

Soltó una leve risilla irónica al darse cuenta de que hasta en la hora de su muerte no podía sacarle de su mente. Soltó el último suspiro que daría en su vida antes de murmurar "_Auf wiedersehen, mein kleiner Italianer..."_ y exhalar en ello su último aliento.

* * *

><p>Glosario de palabras en Alemán o Italiano:<p>

Ich hab' dich so sehr Lieb, mein kleiner... Nein, ich... ich liebe dich...- te quiero muchísimo, mi pequeño... No, yo... Yo te amo...  
>mein Liebe- mi amor.<br>Vergess ihn...- Olvídalo...  
>Bitte, besuch ihn nicht... Geh... Komm nie wieder zurück..- por favor, ya no lo busques... Vete... No vuelvas a regresar...<br>A... Aber.. Warum?- Pe... Pero... ¿Por qué?  
>Du weißt es schon... - Tú ya lo sabes..<br>Verdammter Krieg...- Maldita guerra...  
>Mi dispiace... - Lo siento...<br>Nein, es tut mir noch mehr Leid...- No, yo lo siento más...  
>Auf wiedersehen, mein kleiner Italianer...- Adiós, mi pequeño italiano...<p>

* * *

><p>¿qué tal?<p>

me harían muy feliz si dejaran algún comentario...


End file.
